


Fair Time Fun

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A whole hell of a lot of narrator snark, Fairs, M/M, Rusty shitty ferris wheels, mentions of vomit, stupid kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. Because when Ray was getting dragged to the fair, he was expecting to have empty pockets, a smell clinging to his clothes that probably couldn’t get rid of no matter how many times they went through the wash, a stomach that was going to get revenge on him somehow, and even some possible blackmail on Michael and Gavin, not a drunk bastard confessing his love to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Time Fun

Ahh, yes. The annual fair. Games designed to empty your pockets with their neat little ‘tricks,’ rides that have rust covering everything, probably haven’t had a thorough inspection in years and are on the brink of collapse and killing everyone in sight, food that will rip your intestines to shreds, counless animals that will shit on your shoes if you are too close to the pen, and of course, the overflow of drunken adults that seem to be enjoying their time near the tent with the unknown country singer.

Right.

Why in the hell was Ray here again?

Oh, yeah, because someone in the office had the bright idea of everyone going to the fair together, and before he could say no, he was thrown in a car and on his way here.

Everyone arrived at the same time, grouped themselves together and wandered off. The group didn’t last long, when they realized how much of a hassle moving a group as large as theirs was, and they split off into smaller groups. From those smaller groups into groups of five at the most.  And from his group of team lads plus Lindsay they wandered for a bit. They saw the animals, Michael swearing at llama, and Gavin gawking at Clydesdales. Ray was witness to the worst eating competition he hoped he’d never see again as Michael and Gavin stuffed their faces with various crap-foods while Lindsay pulled out her phone to record them. Michael won, by the way, and Gavin’s food came right back up into a blue barrel. It was actually kind of fun for Ray to watch the two suffer.

But as the sun set, the lights of the rides lit up the sky.

Time for wristbands. While Ray wasn’t one for rides, the other three were. They purchased their bands, and away they went, leaving Ray behind.

He didn’t mind, he kind of needed his alone time for the day anyway. He parked himself on the railing around the Merry-go-round with plenty of blown out bulbs, and pulled out his phone. Time passed as he lost himself into his phone. The sounds of screaming faded out, but the smell of vomit, alcohol, smoke, and sweat still stung in his nose.

“Aw. Is a little boy lost?” A sudden voice asked and Ray’s head snapped up. He was greeted with a Joel that wasn’t standing as vertically as he should have been. He reeked of beer, and the half empty plastic cup of piss liquid in his hand didn’t help him smell any. Ray noticed the pink tint to Joel’s hands that indicated that he was probably drunk off his ass. Still, Ray offered the older man a smile.

With a sigh, Ray stood from the railing. “I’m in a public place. I’m seriously lost. Help.”

“Sure. We can find your parents. I have an idea how to find them.” Like magic, Joel made several yellow paper tickets appear in his hand. Joel waited for a second for Ray to understand, but when the other was met with an eyebrow, Joel frowned. “Ferris Wheel.”

Ray swallowed and stepped back. “No. No thanks. I’m not getting on that rusty metal death trap with you.”

“I just wanna help yoouuuu.” Joel playfully whined as he reached out to Ray. He managed to get a fistful of Ray’s shirt, and his fingers cemented together in a grip that threatened to rip the fabric from Ray’s body if he didn’t follow him. Ray let himself be dragged along to the giant wheel that looked older than Joel, and could very well have been.

The line wasn’t very long, and soon enough the two of them were placed in one of the caged seats. Joel seemed a little upset at the fact they weren’t the open seats he thought they were. “Can’t see.” He muttered angrily to himself, a pout present on his lips. Ray sighed into a smile, even when drunk the older man was helplessly adorable.

The ferris wheel made it’s slow, creaky climb as their seat slowly rose into the air. The people below them getting smaller as they went. Eventually they reached the peak. In a way, it was actually pretty beautiful. There was still a tiny streak of orange in the sky from the setting sun that cast its way over the horizon.

“Do you see your parents yet?”

“Joel, I think the joke is pretty much dead now.”

“No. I just gotta kick it a few more times to make sure.”

And then the wheel stopped.

And not just a normal pause, no. Ray figured it out when they spent a solid three minutes in the air just hovering. The giant metal thing stopped right as they hit the top. Of course. Of course it did. Ray knew it. He fucking knew it.

“Jeeze, we’ve been up here awhile, haven’t we?” Joel noted.

Ray nodded, “Yeah. Yeah we have.”

Joel laced his fingers through the holes in the cage and began rocking the seat. Obviously he enjoyed ignoring the bright red lettering that warned passengers not to rock the seat because it may cause the seat to come loose, and he also enjoyed ignoring Ray’s pleas to stop.

“Leeet ussss dooowwnnn” Joel all but howled into the air.

Ray clamped a hand on Joel’s mouth, “Joel, holy shit, shut up.”

Ray literally saw the wires in Joel’s head fizzle as he his whole body tensed. His poor brain couldn’t figure out how he wanted to deal with Ray touching him. So, like the two year old he is, he licked Ray’s hand. Ray grimaced, and then moved his hand to wipe Joel’s slobber all over his own cheek. Joel found that getting painted with his own spittle was the most hilarious thing ever and burst out laughing. Ray found himself laughing too.

Is being second-hand drunk a thing? Because from the tears streaming down both their faces, Ray might as well be.

Once their laugher burned down, they relaxed in their skyward prison for a bit and talked about causal things. You know, because one-sided slurry conversations about stocks are totally casual. Ray supposed it was better than nothing.

Half an hour passed, and they were still stuck. Ray was fine, but Joel was getting antsy. “I’m going to lose what’s left of my mind if we don’t get down soon.”

Ray smirked, “You lost that a few hours ago when you hit the beer tent.”

“That’s fair. But you know…” Joel started, looking straight into Ray’s eyes. “If I’m not in the right state of mind… I can’t exactly be blamed for my actions.”

“Joel, what does that me—“ Ray didn’t even finish his question as Joel silenced him with his lips. It was a soft quick kiss, and Joel pulled away as quickly as he dove in. There was no romantic moment before them. The atmosphere hadn’t even been close, yet Joel’s lips kicked Ray’s brain right out of his skull. So when Joel pulled away, he didn’t even bother to look sorry.

But then again, neither did Ray when he squinted, scooted over and kissed Joel back. The same way. Quick and neat. It was if in that moment, the two had gathered an understanding about the other. Unrealized affection unlocked with a kiss.

Achievement Unlocked: Create the Joelay.

“Oh.” Joel said. “Do uh… do you wanna do that again?”

Ray smirked. “Depends. Are you gonna do it like you mean it, or we going to give each other little bird pecks until this damn machine crumbles to the ground?”

Joel smirked and leaned in just as the Ferris wheel jerked to life. The two of them conked heads and groaned in pain. They didn’t try kissing again though, instead settling in for tangled pinkies between them until they had to get off.

“We almost had a romantic moment there, I think.” Joel said as they walked around to find the others.

“Almost?” Ray scoffed, “You drunk fuzzbutt, we kissed on the top of a Ferris wheel, that’s like top ten cheesy romantic shit number 7.”

“I suppose you’re right. “ Joel thought for a moment and then connected himself to Ray by the pinky again. He leaned in close to Ray’s ear, “I wanna kiss you some more though.”

Ray hoped to god the blush he felt didn’t manifest itself, or maybe Joel would be too drunk to notice. “Well, lucky you, I wanna kiss you some more too.”

Joel’s eyes sparkled. He turned into the happiest puppy in the goddamn planet, “What about dating? Can that be a thing?”

Ray laughed before smiling sweetly. “Sure. That can be a thing too. But only if you still actually mean it in the morning.”

Of course Ray had to question Joel’s inebriated state. It was possible that it was just a drunk affectionate Joel that wouldn’t be the same in the morning. The thought of dating wiped from Joel’s mind and replaced with a bad headache and a foggy memory of even kissing. Ray had to wonder if that would be a real possibility.

“Of course I will.” Joel simply stated. “I say a lot of things. Most of them aren’t the smartest things. Not the most clear things, and I’m probably slurring every word just a little or talking too fast but I always talk fast. Anyway what I’m.. what I’m trying to say here is that yes, I wanna date you, and I kinda sorta have for a while but like I didn’t really think much about it because, well, I’m not sure why, but I feel like we’d work well together you know what I’m trying to say?”

So Joel just basically threw up his heart and handed it to Ray. Yeah. Okay. Because when he was getting dragged to the fair, he was expecting to have empty pockets, a smell clinging to his clothes that probably couldn’t get rid of no matter how many times they went through the wash, a stomach that was going to get revenge on him somehow, and even some possible blackmail on Michael and Gavin, not a drunk bastard confessing his love to him.

But he supposed that Joel was much better than the aforementioned list. Even if Joel came with a smell of beer.

“Yeah, I get you. I’m expecting a good morning text if you ever wake up tomorrow.”

“Wait—So that means…”

“Yep. We are going to do the dating thing. But only if I get a good morning text from you.”

And Joel looked like he had died and gone to some puppy heaven. He was practically floating off his feet in some weird Joel-like bliss. Ray barely managed to pull him back to earth in time to regroup with everyone. Joel insisted that he ride in the same car as Ray, even though no one understood why. 

Joel quickly and quietly kissed Ray’s hand as his way of saying goodnight when they dropped Ray off first. Ray immediately dropped into his bed and fell sleep.

\--

The morning came, and Ray woke up. He checked his phone.

Nothing.

Ray had his phone glued to his hand the entire day waiting for that text.  It was possible that Joel was probably still unconscious or maybe too hungover to look at any kind of light at all. But when 3:30 rolled around, and his phone still hadn’t gone off, Ray started losing a little hope.

Just as he was about to put his phone on the countertop, it buzzed.

Joel: Unnnnnnngggggghhhhhh

Ray: If that’s your idea of a good morning text, you are sorely mistaken.

Joel: If we ever sleep in the same bed, you’ll learn that that’s exactly how I sound in the morning.

Ray: Because 4 in the afternoon is the morning.

Joel: Damn right it is.

Ray: We are in for one hell of a ride aren’t we?

Joel: Far more extreme than that green little dragon coaster we saw yesterday.

Ray: I guess I’ll have to buckle up then.

Joel: Strap your ass down.  But seriously, good morning Ray.

Ray: Good morning Joel.


End file.
